The present invention relates to food processors and, in particular, to a storage food processor for use with a plurality of storage containers.
Food processors and food choppers are popular household appliances for performing various actions upon food such as chopping, mixing, grinding, and other similar actions. Conventional food processors have performed such actions on food placed into a processing container sold as part of the food processor and specifically designed for use as part of the food processor.